Crystal Queen
About Crystal Queen (クリスタル クイーン) is a sexy brand that's specialty is adding luxurious elegance to any style. Its only user is Madeline Sycamore. The top designer of the brand is Madeline's father, Augustine Sycamore. The brand's special appeal is Angelic Night. Concept This brand is only for the top, the very best, the creme de la creme of the idol world. that's why this brand was specifically created for the top idol, Madeline Sycamore! To show off her dreamy-princess like Aikatsu, we have developed a brand of excellent dresses, that make her feel like royalty. Known Users *Madeline Sycamore Top Designer The top designer of the brand is Madeline's father, Augustine Sycamore. He created this brand after many fans of his daughter requested it. Soon after, he designed a few coords for the brand, and Madeline held the brand's debut live. He first appeared as the top designer of the brand in the fifth episode of The Moon Rises, Blue Moon. Chronology Original Crystal Queen Crystal Queen was originally intended to just be a single premium rare coord that Augustine had designed as a "congratulations" present for Madeline for making it to the Polaris Champion Cup semi-finals, and since her favorite brand at the time, Angely Sugar, was already busy with preparing Ichigo's Star Festival Coord, Augustine designed his own premium rare for her, the Crystal Queen coord, for the cup. She wore it to both the semi-finals and finals, as well as her victory encore, where the coord dazzled the audience, and with Madeline's efforts, she won the whole competition. This was highly celebrated, both around the school and in Japan's idol fan community, as she had defeated the top idol in Hokkaido, and overthrown Elle for the position as well. The Aikatsu Princess It was shortly after the 42nd Stardom Champion Cup. Madeline, who was at the time a middle school first year, had won the competition, making it the first time that a first year had ever won the Polaris Queen Cup. She had also managed to overthrow Elle from the top spot in Hokkaido's idol rankings, becoming the new top idol in Hokkaido. The fact that she had remained strong in appeals and presence in the Aikatsu community caused her fans to give her the title of the Aikatsu Princess. Many of her fans requested that she had a private brand of her own to fit with this title, and Augustine happily complied with their wishes even after he had become the new headmaster of the academy, saying that although he'd have a lot of work on his plate, he'd always have time for the idol who gave him the job in the first place. List of Cards Coords * Crystal Queen Coord * Royal Tea Time Coord * Angel Moon Coord * Innocence Pisces Coord * Lily Rapunzel Coord * Scarlet Girl Coord * Rainbow Paradise Coord * Cute Floral Coord * Glitter Swan Coord * Ribbon Poodle Coord * Queen Star Coord * Happy Splash Coord * Radiant Rose Coord * Girly Hello Coord * Lovely Princess Coord * Pinky Frill Coord * Twinkle Violet Coord * Lavender Ribbons Coord * Enchanted Fairy Coord * Sweet Dolly Coord * Vivid Dreams Coord * Ballet Marionette Coord * Daisy Summer Coord * Natural Strawberry Coord * Aurora Sky Coord * Wonderful Sweets Coord * Arc-en-ceil Coord * Green Start Coord * Triple Blossom Coord * Royal Blue Coord * Pink Angel Coord * Kind Witch Coord * Rainbow Mystery Coord * Sky Sweet Coord * Little Bouquet Coord * Golden Maiden Coord * Angel Aura Coord * French Royalty Coord * Starry Masquerade Coord * Wonderland Card Coord * Pastel Honeybee Coord * Cupcake Party Coord * Ice Fairy Coord * Happy Pink Coord * Pastel Rose Coord * Dreamy Lamb Coord * White Rose Coord * Yell Mix Coord * Peppermint Winter Coord * Radiance Etude Coord * Starlight Coord * Blue Moon Queen Coord * Moonlight Cruise Coord * London Casual Coord * Purple Moon Coord * Ruby Vampire Coord * Celeb Party Coord * Tanzanite Evening Coord * Neon Rainbow Coord * Beauty Perfume Coord * Diamond Winter Coord * Mystery Rose Coord * Moon Jewelry Coord * Forever Queen Coord * Hollywood Star Coord * Magic Night Coord * White Rose Noble Coord * Golden Moon Coord * Shooting Star Coord * French Starlight Coord * Adore Rose Coord * Spice Butterfly Coord * Jewelry Night Coord * Elegant Queen Coord * Indigo Charm Coord * Kimono Festival Coord * Precious Coord * Sunset Lotus Coord * Opal Gorgeous Coord * Dark Queen Coord * Moonlight Destiny Coord * Dawn Beauty Coord * Moon Legend Coord * Belle Snow Coord * Mirage Butterfly Coord * Natural Pixie Coord * Universe Melody Coord * New Ballet Coord * Mysterious Flare Coord * Elite Carnation Coord * Printemps Fairy Coord * Midnight Angel Coord * Romantic Coord * Queen Coord * Passion Flower Coord * Zircon Star Coord * Glowing Dancer Coord * Night Queen Coord * Dream Catcher Coord * Elegant Summer Beach Coord * Shimmer Star Coord * Diamond Majesty Coord Gallery Trivia * This is the only brand to have it's name shared with a coord. * The brand shares some similarities with Beautiful Shine from Aikatsu! Passion Stars; ** The brands both produce sexy-type coords (Beautiful Shine is a sexy type brand while Crystal Queen does both sexy and cute cards) ** The brand's top designer's are both parents of the sole users (Augustine Sycamore and Akira Nakamura) ** They are both private brands. * Despite the fact that it is a private brand, Madeline does let her very close friends wear the brand whenever need be. Category:Brands Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:Aikatsu! Galaxy Category:Aikatsu! Brands Category:Crystal Queen Category:SingBrands Category:Aikatsu: Dream!